A bullet is all it takes
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: How Scotland Yard find out about Sherlock and John.


**A bullet is all it takes**

Sherlock and John stand only a few meters apart but it was more like a whole world would separate them. They had end up in an empty office building after chasing a couple that had killed the woman´s grandmother for the money. But they hadn't thought about the murder weapon that was now pointing at Sherlock with the aim to kill.

John could do nothing the couple didn't let them come to word and Greg was still far behind them. Sherlock´s try to talk them out of the situation was prevented and the finger on the trigger is shaking dangerously. Both man shared a look. They would die for each other but they want to live not die.

The soldier was praying to every god in this universe to help them survive together. They had learnt that when one dies the other could follow a second later there was no reason to stay in this world anymore. John just wishes he could hold Sherlock´s hand for one last time. But this wish wasn't granted.

As they heard running steps from outside the man with the gun loses his nerves. John could just shout a "NO" as the bullet pushes Sherlock off his feet. Time slowed down as he watches the detective fall to the ground and he runs to Sherlock.

"Please, don't be dead, open your eyes." A few drops of water fall on Sherlock´s face and John can understand where the rain comes from, they are inside, that they are his tears he didn't notice. He lays his hands on Sherlock´s face, holding him and asking the man to open his eyes. Pale and motionless lays his mad genius in his arms. As Greg and the rest of the Yarders storm in the doctor ignores them. Only Sherlock was important.

John pulls Sherlock closer, hugs him and wishes to go with him as hand lands on his wet cheek. "John. Look at me, I´m alight. Look." And John looked down and sees stormy-see blue eyes focusing on him.

"Sherlock?" John looks disbelieving at his partner and then down on his chest to check the bullet wound. "How?" The shirt had a hole but there was no blood.

"You kept your promise." Confused and floating form happiness about not being left behind in this world John looked at his smiling friend who pulled out the dog tags John had given him with the promise to be at his side and protect him as long as they both live. There was a bullet shaped deeper part in the middle, it must hit exactly in the center.

John couldn't keep his fear together and hugs Sherlock, who holds tight onto John and the tags. "John, I still think there are one or two broken rips."

"Oh god, sorry Love. John let him down on the ground and places his everything on the ground. A small sound of discomfort escaped Sherlock.

"Think I hit my head too." John caring and careful not to do more damage touches the back of Sherlock´s head after placing his coat under it.

"It´s nothing just a bump but we will still go to the hospital, no excuses." John stopped every kind of discussing before Sherlock could take a breath to counter.

"Hey you two love birds the ambulance is on its way." Flinching about another person, John and Sherlock looked up to meet a griming Greg. For the first time they notice their surroundings, there were at least ten people around them, cuffing the couple, starting with evidence, people on the phone and people who just grimed stupidly at them, like Greg.

John´s face became a nice red color and Sherlock relaxes into his lovers touch and coat, the scent of tea, jumper and gun powder was always relaxing him. It was a bullet, only a small bullet to let everyone know.

The ambulance arrives and the paramedic take Sherlock, followed by John who would have hurt one of them if they hadn't let him ride along. Sherlock was brought to the A & E, with a broken rip and a mild concussion. The money that changes hands back at the crime scene stayed unnoticed by both men who had only eyes for each other.

A sudden very rich DI, would invite them someday, he was the only one that had notice the change and won a bet against the whole department.


End file.
